Enter Crimson
by demongaara105
Summary: A young man visits Ponyville with a hidden past behind him. Making new friends, fighting dangerous foes, and making difficult choices! They all start with him. The impact he'll make on Ponyville- no, Equestria- may surprise everyone! But...can you trust a guy you know nothing about?
1. Chapter 1: Enter Crimson

**Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful day in a place called Ponyville. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the citizens were busy going about their daily lives. But this story is not about them. It's about someone that's visiting this calm village. Someone who will change the lives of everyone.

Entering this peaceful village was a young man by the name of Crimson Blaze. His hair, nice, long, wavy and flat which parts towards the side and hangs loosely across his face and over his eyes. It was brown; brown as the tall mountains in the Badlands. His eyes green as a cobra's deadly venom. The clothes that he wore was a black hooded jacket, ocean blue jeans and black sneakers. Under the jacket he wore was a black short-sleeved shirt with a white short sleeved T-Shirt under it. Wrapped around each of his wrists were flat bracelets that measured to be two inches long. When he entered Ponyville, he immediately started looking for some assistance.

_'So, this is Ponyville'_ Crimson thought to himself, 'It's as peaceful as they said. Same goes for its citizens' While looking around, he spotted someone hopping around Ponyville. Her hot pink, cotton candy hair was somehow still staying place as she was hopping around. He was about to take a step towards her but then stopped himself.

_'I don't know, I'm sensing some weird vibes from her'_ Crimson thought to himself, _'But she could be of some help'_ The young man started to walk up to the bouncing woman, and before he knew it, she was immediately right in front of him. This woman was talking so fast, almost nobody could understand a word she was saying.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! You're new here, right? Well, you must be since I don't know you, and I know everyone in Ponyville! And if I don't know you, then that must mean you're new here! Do you know what I should do? I should throw you a _'Welcome To Ponyville'_ Party!" said Pinkie Pie, somehow all in one breath, with a big smile on her face.

Even with this girl's quick talking, super hyper attitude, Crimson did not flinch. All he could do was give her a blank stare, as he said "Nice to meet you, Pinkie. The name's Crimson". Pinkie took a slight step back, away from Crimson as she looked into his eyes. Crimson noticed her step back, giving her a questioning look. "Are you alright?" he asked, seeing Pinkie in an almost trance-like state. After a second or two, Pinkie snapped out of it, almost looking as if she just woke up.

"Yes I'm alright," Pinkie said, "It's just...your eyes. I only looked at them for a few seconds but..." Crimson was a bit worried when she started saying this. "It's probably nothing," he said as he placed his hand upon Pinkie's right shoulder. After hearing this, Pinkie went back to her usual happy self and gave the man before her a big hug. After a few seconds, Crimson slowly returned the hug given to him by the quite ecstatic woman before him. After breaking the hug, she was gone after a few seconds. Crimson continued his walk around Ponyville; he needed to learn more about this place.

After almost a minute of walking around, he came across a massive oak tree. It had a big sign in front of it that said Golden Oaks Library, in big golden letters. The tree also had two windows, one on the front side and one almost at the top on the side of the tree, with a balcony that included a telescope. As Crimson was observing the library, a soccer ball was heading straight towards his head. Behind the ball was three little girls, chasing after the ball, until they noticed the ball heading towards Crimson. One of the girls, one with almost long red hair with a bow in it, yelled out towards the young man.

"Hey mister!" she shouted, "Heads u-" But it was too late, as the ball met with Crimson's...left hand! He caught the soccer ball with a single hand just before it hit his head, without even looking. Crimson observed the ball in his palm, curious as to where it came from. What he did not see, however, was the 3 little girls close by.

He looked around, seeing where the ball could have possibly come from until he saw the slack-jawed girls right by him. Realizing what he just did, he tried to come up with a plausible excuse. But so far, none came up. Unable to come up with a good enough excuse, he gave the girls their soccer ball and walked away.

He continued his walk towards the library, in hopes of learning more about this place. But, of course, he has not learned much lately. Giving the door of the library a few quick knocks, he waited patiently. After a few seconds, the door opened revealing a boy that was almost half Crimson's height; maybe a bit more. He had jet green hair, with a violet-colored jacket.

"Welcome to the Golden Oaks Library, " said the child in front of Crimson, "My name is Spike. Come on in!" Crimson stepped into the library as Spike closed the door behind him. Once he was inside the library, he started scanning the shelves of books; looking for the book that would suit him best. Minutes went by and Crimson still could not find the book he was looking for. During the time he was searching for the book, he had gotten a better look on the inside of the library. True it was a library, but it was also a home. Behind him was Spike, slightly amazed that somebody could go through so many books. Crimson suddenly stopped what he was doing, and looked up some stairs that lead to what looked like a bedroom door. Spike noticed Crimson's sudden stop, curious for his reason.

Are you okay?" asked Spike, "What's wrong?" "Who else lives here?" asked Crimson. Spike was surprised when he asked this. How did he know someone lived here? Suddenly Spike turned his head towards the bedroom door as well, as he heard it starting to open. When the door opened, a woman dressed in purple and pink striped pajamas, started walking down the stairs in a groggy state. Her hair was purple with a few strips of pink in it, a purple horn protruding from her forehead, and her eyes were almost a dark indigo color.

"Spike?" the woman said, "Do you have the coffee ready yet? I really need it today" The woman was staring at Spike while rubbing the sleep out of her eye until she noticed him acting weird. His eyes seemed to be darting towards something she was unaware of. Curious of as to what it was, she followed to where Spike was looking and noticed Crimson staring at her, almost wide-eyed.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Eye

Crimson and the woman were just standing there. Staring at each other, both almost wide-eyed. "So...Twilight?" said Spike, attempting to break the silence. As soon as he spoke, the woman known as Twilight quickly rushed to her room, slamming the door. Almost a minute passed by.

"Spike, could you go make some coffee please?" asked Twilight as she slightly cracked her door open. Spike quickly ran into the kitchen and started getting ready the coffee. As soon as Spike was in the kitchen, Twilight started to slowly open her bedroom door. She stopped halfway as she began staring at the floor, trying to think of something to say to her sudden visitor.

"You're the librarian?" asked Crimson, wanting to break the silence. The girl quickly looked up at him and gave him a cheerful nod.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle," she said, while gently shaking Crimson's hand. He was about to say something until he started staring at Twilight's clothes. It took a while for Twilight to notice Crimson's staring at him.

"H-Hey!" She stuttered as she attempted to cover her body with her arms, cheeks burning red. "Where are you looking?" attempted to cover her body with her arms, burning cheeks burning bright red. Crimson was about to say something but instead began to laugh from Twilight's outburst and body movement. He kept trying to form a sentence, but his laughing made it difficult for him to utter a single word. "Hey!" said Twilight, "What's so funny?"

Crimson, after finally catching his breath, said "You, Twilight. You're funny" This response baffled Twilight. What did he mean by funny? "I'm laughing because of the way you're moving" explained Crimson, "And also because you're still in your pajamas" She looked up and down her body and realized that he's right! Still, with burning cheeks, she rushed to her bedroom and slammed the door again.

"What's up with her?" asked Spike, walking up right next to Crimson carrying fresh cups of coffee; one in each hand. "Did she finally notice?" A minute later Twilight came out wearing not pajamas, but normal clothes. She came down the stairs as Spike handed her coffee.

"So how can I help you today, Crimson?" she asked as she took a small sip from her coffee. Crimson sat down on the library's red couch, as he scanned the library.

"Well I wanted to know a bit about Ponyville," he said, "I looked, but I can't seem to find a book that could help me"

"We should have the book you want," Twilight said while thinking, "Try looking again" Crimson went back to looking through the books, attempting to try and find what he wants. After a minute of looking and not finding anything, he said something almost aloud that was in a foreign language. Twilight and Spike heard it, but they didn't know what the language was.

"Still not there?" Twilight said after taking another sip of her coffee. Crimson just shook his head in response.

"I'll just ask around town," said Crimson, "Thanks for the help anyways Twilight" Crimson left the library then walked around town to ask what he needed to know about Ponyville. As he was looking around, he noticed a rainbow streak pass by above him. 'So that's what I heard' he thought to himself. As he started looking again, he noticed three guys bullying what looked like to be a blonde haired, mail carrier that was cross-eyed and gray wings. She had a bruise on her cheek and right arm, and a mailbag with scattered letters next to her. He quickly rushed over to her in an attempt to stop the guys bullying her.

"Why would they hire a freak to deliver mail? Especially one with weird eyes?" said one guy. The other two just laughed at this comment as they start added more mean comments, making the girl cry. Crimson knew that this had to stop. He tapped on the shoulder of one the bullies, in an attempt to get their attention.

"What?" said the bully as he turned towards Crimson, "Who are you?" "Would you mind explaining to me why you're picking on her?" asked Crimson nicely to the group of insulting men.

They laughed when he said this, then one of them asked, "Who are you, her boyfriend?" "No, I am not" Crimson responded, "But I am someone who hates bullies" This made the guys just laugh again.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" they asked, "Stop us? Stand up for this retard? " That was something Crimson did not want to hear. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that last part?" he asked, "I didn't quite hear it" The bully let out a light chuckle.

"I asked if you were going to stand up for this r-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as Crimson had quickly grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. It happened so fast it was almost a blur. As soon as Crimson was done with him, he swept-kicked the next bully off of his feet and elbowed his gut hard, along with his body, into the ground. The last bully wasn't even touched. He didn't need to be beaten up to be taught a lesson. He just saw two of his pals plummet to the ground, in almost an instant. After dusting himself off, Crimson looked at the last bully. The one he didn't beat up yet. He walked up to him, wearing a face of what looked like pure rage. As soon as he was two inches away from him, he stopped. He leaned in closely, and only said one word.

"Boo" was all Crimson said, before the bully started running away. Even his pals who were moaning and groaning in pain got up and ran as fast as best as they could. Crimson looked down at the girl, who went from crying, to almost amazed. He knew what he just did, but he didn't care. He had to do what needed to be done. He knelt down in front of the girl, slowly offering his hand. She stared at his hand and almost backed away in fear. She was still a bit frightened, so it made a bit of sense. Slowly, she grabbed his hand as he helped her off of the ground. "Are you okay?" asked Crimson kindly. The girl didn't say a word. All she did was just stand there and stare at him. This made Crimson a bit uneasy. He was about to say something until he suddenly found himself being given a big hug from the girl he just saved.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said, over and over again. All Crimson could do was give her a light pat on the back.

"You're welcome," he said, "What's your name?" The mail carrier removed her arms from Crimson as she took a small step back. "My name is Derpy," she said cheerfully, "Thanks for saving me mister" Crimson let out a light chuckle.

"Don't mention it!" he said, "The name's Crimson" Crimson, noticing the scattered mail on the ground, quickly started picking all of it up. As soon as he had every single piece of mail picked up, Crimson handed Derpy her mailbag. "We should get that black eye taken care of," said Crimson. Derpy touched her blacked eye, then pulled it back quickly as she softly said "Ow!"

"Not bad enough that requires a doctor's help. But it still needs to be treated" said Crimson as he eyed Derpy's eye closely.

Crimson gently grabbed Derpy's hand and walked her to the library. When she saw where she was being taken, Derpy gave a puzzled look.

"Why are we going here?" she asked, "It's just a black eye" "A black eye that definitely needs to get treated" Crimson responded. Giving a few quick knocks on the door, the two waited outside the library. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Spike eating candy.

"Hey Crimson," said Spike, "Need something? Who's your girlfriend?" All Crimson could do was lightly chuckle after hearing Spike.

"No Spike," he said, "I just need Twilight to see if she can help my friend" Spike, curious as to what he meant, took a look at Derpy. It didn't take long for him to see her right black eye. "Oh, ouch," he said, taking notice of her black eye "What happened?" Crimson started telling Spike everything that happened, as Derpy held her hand over her eye. The entire time he was listening to the story, Spike's eyes started to slowly widen. One guy? Took on three bullies by himself? With not a scratch on him?

"Wow, Crimson," said Spike, still a bit awestruck. "So anyways," said Crimson, remembering why he came here. He and Derpy took a step into the library, Spike closing the door behind them. "We came here to see if Twilight could help with Derpy's eye" Crimson sat down gently on the library's sofa. As he was waiting for an answer, Crimson thought he heard something. It sounded like something flying through the air but wasn't an animal. Looking all around for the source of what he heard, he slowly got up to his feet. Listening closely, he noticed that the sound was coming closer; coming in fast! Looking up at Twilight's window, he saw something heading towards the library, and it looked rainbow colored. Suddenly, the mysterious rainbow-colored being came flying through the window and into the bookcases.

Crimson, Spike, and Derpy ran over to the crash site of the fallen books of Twilight's library. Before Crimson knew it, the creature's arm popped out of the pile of books. Then another arm, and then it was her head and torso. This mysterious being was a woman. The rainbow color Crimson saw was the woman's hair. She had dark tan skin, eyes almost ocean blue, and looked to be wearing some sort of tracksuit. The wings on her back had the exact same color as her eyes.

"Ow," she said, rubbing the slight bruise on her head.


	3. Chapter 3: Tea for Two

The woman slowly stood up from the wreckage that was the result of her crash. After fully standing up, she dusted herself off and slowly stepped out of the big pile of books. Letting out a few cracks from her neck and back, she turned her head to the sound of a yelling adolescent. Standing to his right was Derpy, holding her right eye, and on the right was...someone new.

"What was that noise?" said Twilight from the kitchen, refilling her coffee. As she stepped out of the kitchen, Spike had finally calmed down after almost a minute of yelling. Twilight, not only noticing Crimson and Derpy in the room, noticed a big pile of library books right next to the now empty shelves.

"Rainbow Dash," said Twilight after a quick sip of coffee. "What did we say about crashing into my library?" The woman, apparently named Rainbow Dash, scratched the back of her neck as she let out a nervous chuckle. Spike began glaring at her, still angry but not yelling as much. _'Oh if I could, I would make sure she couldn't fly again!'_

"Sorry, Twi," said Rainbow Dash, "I was trying out this new stunt a-" "One of the shelves is broken" pointed out Crimson, interrupting Rainbow's apology. Having been interrupted, Dash was just about to yell at this man before her. However, Twilight beat her to the punch by yelling at Rainbow Dash.

"You broke a shelf?!" screamed Twilight, "Do you have any idea how long it's going to take to replace it?!" As Twilight continued to yell at her, Rainbow Dash started shaking out of fear; like a frightened little puppy. An angry Twilight is something you never want to see in your life.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" cried Rainbow Dash, again and again. It took a while for Twilight to calm down.

"Deep breath in...deep breath out. In with the positive...out with the negative" said Twilight to herself, in a soft tone. It seemed to be some sort of calming exercise. "It's okay, Rainbow. But you really should control yourself" she said, in a calm tone. Thinking she was off the hook, Rainbow Dash let out a sigh of relief. "However, you will have to take responsibility for your actions," Twilight said, dashing Rainbow's hopes. Hearing this, Rainbow Dash dropped her head saddened.

"For your punishment, you will-" Twilight was about to tell Rainbow Dash her punishment until she was cut short by the sound of clapping. Both she and Rainbow Dash turned their heads towards where the pile of books used to be. Instead of seeing an empty broken shelf and a pile of books on the floor, they saw shelves fully stocked with books. The shelf that was broken looked like it was never scathed. Both Rainbow Dash and Twilight dropped their jaws to the floor, with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Twilight was at a loss for words. She looked at Spike and Derpy, and they were nearly in the same state she and Dash were in. "B-B-But...but how?" Twilight said after picking her jaw up. Who did this? Who turned the used to be crash site, back to her usual reading lounge? Especially in such a short amount of time! "This is impossible!" said Twilight, "Who did this?" Both Spike and Derpy pointed towards Crimson, who was standing by the shelves, dusting his hands off. Crimson saw the looks he was being given by everyone.

"What?" he said, "Did I do something wrong?" Twilight quickly ran over to the now shelved books and looked them over, along with the shelf itself, checking for any mistakes that may have been made.

"So Twilight, " said Rainbow, finally picking her jaw up, "Who's this guy?" Taking her attention away from the books, Twilight looked back and forth between Dash and Crimson. She told her that his name was Crimson and that he was new to Ponyville. "New guy?" said Rainbow Dash, "Well then. Name's Rainbow Dash, fastest flier of E-"

"Rainbow Dash the fastest flier of Equestria, Element of Loyalty, and future Wonderbolt," said Crimson, interrupting Rainbow Dash. This made Dash slack-jawed for the second time today. 'How did he know?'

"Hey Twilight?" said Crimson, ignoring Dash's expression, "Do you have anything to help with Derpy's black eye?"

"Black eye?" she asked, "What happened?" Derpy, after uncovering her black eye, told Twilight her everything that happened. From how it started, to how she was saved by Crimson. Twilight let out a few gasps while listening to her story, until the very end. "Wait a minute!" she said, "Crimson took on 3 guys? And won without a scratch?" "I know, right?" She heard Spike's response from the kitchen. Twilight went back to the matter at hand. "I'm sorry Derpy" she said, "But I don't. You'll have to go to Fluttershy for that." Derpy clapped eagerly upon hearing this, then grabbed Crimson's left wrist and ran right out the door with him. After putting Crimson down, he and Derpy started walking towards Fluttershy's house. Fluttershy's house was a cottage that was almost surrounded by animals. It was close, but not too close, to the Everfree forest.

"This is her house? Peaceful," said Crimson. The two walked up to Fluttershy's door, then gave it a few knocks. After a while of waiting, the door opened, revealing in front of them...a white rabbit. Crimson just stood there, staring at the rabbit, while Derpy bent over in front of it smiling.

"Hello Angel!" said Derpy, sporting a perky smile. "Is Fluttershy here?" The rabbit named Angel stepped aside, letting the two in. As they stepped inside, they saw a few birds and mice sleeping peacefully in their beds. But the thing that was the most obvious was the woman on the couch, reading her book. She looked happy, wearing her sunny yellow sweater and green skirt, with yellow wings folded on her back. The hair she had was long, reaching her hips, and was colored pink. Her eyes had the color of a peaceful blue sky. She was humming, which sounded almost like birds singing; birds that would join that peaceful blue sky.

"Oh, Fluttershy!" sung an unknown voice out of nowhere. Coming into the living room, from the kitchen, was an oddly dressed man. He wore a dark brown vest and pants, with a long sleeved yellow button up shirt under the vest. To go with the pants, he wore mixed shoes that were colored brown and green. To go with the shirt he wore a blue tie. His black hair was a bit of a mess, the same to be said for his white goatee. "Oh Fluttershy?" said the man again, "Do you have any more tea?" Fluttershy looked up from her book, giving the question some thought. "Check the pantry. There should be some more in there" Discord went back into the kitchen, searching for more tea in the pantry. Before she could go back to her book, Fluttershy noticed Crimson and Derpy standing in her living room. Noticing her black eye, Fluttershy quickly ran towards Derpy and took her to the couch.

"Oh, you poor thing! What happened?" said Fluttershy as she tended to Derpy's black eye. Crimson, for the third time, told the story. After he was finished, he waited for Fluttershy's response, already knowing what it would be. After hearing the entire explanation, she was almost in complete shock. An innocent girl got beat up! A brave man saving her, all by himself!

"Oh, you poor thing!" said Fluttershy once again to Derpy, whose black eye was already almost gone. Her eye had been treated with medicine that didn't seem to have come from Ponyville. After the man, named Discord, had finished making the tea, he came out with a silver tray, containing a few cups of freshly made tea. Each cup had a bit of steam rising off of them and smelled of Green Tea.

"Here you go everyone!" he said, "Be careful though because the tea is still hot!" Discord gently placed the tray on the coffee table that sat in the middle of the living room, almost two feet away from the couch. Everyone took a cup and gave the tea a gentle blow before giving it a small taste. Indeed the tea was still a bit hot, but the taste was quite exquisite. The thanks for the herbs of the tea were to be given, to no one other than the herbalist of Ponyville Zecora. As everyone was busy enjoying their tea, Discord was the first of the few to break the ice. "Oh, who do we have here?" he said, spotting two new inhabitants of Fluttershy's cottage. He already knew who Derpy was as well as just about everyone else in Ponyville. Everyone had gotten used to Discord being in Ponyville, which made it easier for him to meet people. The other inhabitant of Fluttershy's was unknown to him. "Fluttershy, my dear," said Discord, "Who is this young man?" Curious as to whom he was referring to, Fluttershy looked around the room. She was so busy helping out Derpy that she had almost forgotten about the person who had brought her here in the first place. After a quick scan of the room, she finally spotted Crimson sitting in a chair, sipping his tea.

"Oh him!" said Fluttershy, "He's...he's um...oh dear" She just had this nice man tell her a story, and yet she didn't even know his name. Discord walked up to Crimson, as he slowly held out his hand.

"Hello, young man, " Discord said kindly, "My name is Discord. Mind telling me your name?" Crimson let out a soft chuckle, before standing up from his seat and accepting Discord's hand. "The name's Crimson," he said, as he gently shook the hand he held in his very own. The almost shocked expression in his eyes was difficult for normal people to notice. But, the soft gasp he attempted to hide was easily heard by the inhabitants of the cottage. Almost a minute went by of awkward silence before he finally broke it by letting out a soft chuckle. The chuckle slowly started to become a bit loud.

"Oh, my dear boy," he said as he wiped away a tear, "You amuse me! For a minute there, I thought you said your name was Crimson" All Crimson could do, as he heard him say this was smile at him.

"Well actually Discord," he said, "I did" Discord had finally stopped laughing, and replaced his expression with one of shock, again. He quickly looked into Crimson's eyes, to check for any signs to see if he was lying. What he had forgotten, however, was to never look deeply into Crimson's eyes. Before looking too deep into them, Discord quickly turned his head away from Crimson.

"Alright," he said, "You're definitely him" This time, it was Crimson's turn to start laughing. Only he hadn't laughed as much as Discord did; only a few here and there. Although as soon as he stopped laughing, he caught Discord glaring at him; face full of almost pure rage. He knew what that look meant, and he knew what the outcome was going to be...


	4. Chapter 4: Catching Up

Standing there, across from one another and give each other a death stare, Derpy and Fluttershy sat in the background; sipping tea and watching the possible fistfight between Discord and Crimson. Discord seemed almost surprised when Crimson told him his name.

"Discord," said Fluttershy, "Please don't do this. Violence doesn't solve anything!" Her words seem to had fallen on deaf ears, as Discord and Crimson hurled their fists towards each other. But instead of impacting each other's faces, their fists quickly turned into open hands; grabbing one another. This sudden turn on what was thought to be fight, surprised and confused both Derpy and Fluttershy. The death stares that were being traded between one another suddenly turned into smug expressions.

"Long time no see, Crimson" said Discord. "Likewise, old friend", responded Crimson. The friendly conversation between the two friends confused both Derpy and Fluttershy even more. Wasn't there supposed to be a fight? They looked like they were going to attack and now they're shaking hands?

"How ya been, kiddo?" Asked Discord as he sat down in the only chair that was not occupied. The two traded friendly comments and questions between each other, somehow forgetting about Derpy and Fluttershy. While Derpy sat there and watched the two, her eye fully recovered, Fluttershy began to put away her medical kit.

"So you two know each other?" Derpy asked, after taking a quick sip from her tea. Crimson couldn't help but softly chuckle after he heard Derpy.

"Why yes, Derpy" he began as Fluttershy sat back down with Derpy, "Me and Discord have known each other for twenty years now. 'Discord: Lord of the Floor' was his name back then" Discord let out a light giggle, while his cheeks started to turn a light pink.

"Oh come now," said Discord, "Why do you always bring that up? You're making me blush!" Fluttershy was surprised upon hearing this. She had known Discord for almost two years now, and never once has he mentioned anything about having an old friend.

"I haven't heard that name in years! Besides, I was young back then" said Discord as he suddenly changed his outfit into one that only little kids would wear. Crimson lightly chuckled as he watched Discord and his antics.

'He hasn't changed a bit.' While he and Discord continued talking, a thought had come across his mind. "Hey Discord?" said Crimson, "Since it's been such a long since we've seen each other..." Discord slowly began to smile as he listened to Crimson, having already changed his outfit back. But it wasn't a normal smile like any other person's smile; it was Discord's infamous evil, sinister smile.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" said Crimson, sharing a similar expression with Discord. To answer his question, Discord snapped his fingers and the two vanished out of thin air. As she saw the two suddenly disappear, Derpy began to panic.

"Wh-What just happened?" she said with a bit of fear in her voice, "Where'd they go?" Unlike Derpy, Fluttershy was just sitting there, calm and drinking her tea peacefully. She was already used to Discord suddenly disappearing without notice; she has lived with him for almost two years, after all. He's done it loads of times, and not once has there been issues with him causing even a tiny bit of chaos. Well, not without her permission at least. He's allowed to hang out with his friends; knowing him, there's only one place he would take them to.

**At Wub Hub Pub**

In a bar, somewhere in Ponyville, Crimson and Discord were enjoying themselves. The bar wasn't that full but still many residents of Ponyville were enjoying the music, the drinks, and themselves.

"It's great seeing you again, Discord!" said Crimson, as he and Discord lightly hit their glasses against one another's.

"I know!" Said Discord, as Crimson quickly drank almost all of his beer, "I haven't seen you sin-" Before he continued his sentence, Discord quickly looked around, making sure that no one could hear their conversation. "I haven't seen you since Chrysalis became queen!" he said in a soft tone, making sure that only he and Crimson could hear their conversation. He did enjoy their reunion, no doubt about that. But there are still some stuff that his friends don't know about him, and he'd like to keep it that way for now.

"You're a lucky guy, Discord," said Crimson, "Having somebody like Fluttershy" As he eyed his beer, a small grin slowly grew on his face. "So...how long have you two been married?" he asked, after having already eyed the wedding ring on Discord's left hand. After hearing his question, Discord spat out his beer; making sure that nobody got soaked.

"My my, dear boy" he said, "Is there anything you don't know?" Discord started explaining it to Crimson. He spoke of how he and Fluttershy first met, how the two fell in love, their first date, and then finally the two getting married. Crimson, as Discord told him about his wedding, saw probably the biggest smile Discord has ever shown.

"You solved the unfortunate problem before you proposed to her, right?" asked Crimson, As Vinyl walked by and replaced his beer with a new one. Discord knew exactly what he was talking about, the problem that would prevent him from spending his entire life with Fluttershy; his immortality. Because of his immortality, he was going to outlive all of his friends. However, before he proposed, he had already discovered a way to fix his problem once and for all.

"Oh Crimson, my dear boy" he said, "You are quite correct! But of course telling you would not be enough; so instead, I'll just show you!" Discord snapped his fingers, and the two suddenly found themselves by a lake, with the sun beginning to set. Before Crimson could say anything, Discord pointed towards a big oak tree, with an adorable couple sitting in front of it as they watch the sunset. As Crimson looked, he was able to recognize the couple as Discord and Fluttershy, having a lovely little picnic.

"Thank you for this lovely picnic, Discord" said Fluttershy, as she eyed the sun shining wonderfully as it slowly lowered itself behind the hills. Discord didn't say anything, as all he did was stare at Fluttershy with such a love struck look upon his face. 'This is it, Discord. No turning back now' Discord was going to make possibly the biggest choice in his life, and he didn't want anything to go wrong. With a quick snap of his fingers, he made a simple message appear on the tree.

"My dear Fluttershy" he said, as he gently tapped on her shoulder, "I found something on the tree that might interest you" Fluttershy turned her head towards Discord, then slowly turned her head towards the tree behind them. What she saw on the tree, may have been been the most romantic thing she has ever seen in her entire life. Carved into the tree was 'Will you marry me? -Discord' and under the message was a ring inside the tree, that looked like it was specially made. It was a gold ring, but on the ring instead of a regular diamond, was a butterfly shaped ruby.

"Well, Fluttershy dear?" asked Discord, "What is your an-" He got his answer as Fluttershy wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips hard against his as her wings flapped with excitement. She shed more tears as the two continued their kiss; but these were tears out of pure happiness. Once they slowly departed from their kiss, Discord started again.

"Oh, but wait!" he said, as he grasped Fluttershy's hands in his, "There's more. I want to spend everyday with you, even at death. But of course, due to my immortality, I can't. So for my 2nd gift, I'm willing to give up my immortality just for you!"

As she heard the last part, Fluttershy almost broke into tears again. She knew that Discord would outlive her due to Discord's immortality. But now her own boyfriend, no her husband, was telling her the greatest news she has ever heard. They would be able to die together; as a happily married couple! Once again, she kissed Discord deeply with wings flapping with joy. The two slowly broke from their kiss, then Discord took the ring from the tree and placed it on Fluttershy's ring finger. Even with the sun barely shining, there was still enough as the ring shined brightly in the sunlight.

"Discord" said Fluttershy, "You have made me the happiest woman in the world" It was Discord's turn to start crying. He just proposed to probably the most beautiful woman he has ever met, and now he'll be able to always see her. This may be, no it is, the happiest day of his entire life. The two wrapped their arms around each other, holding one another as tight as they can.

"Damn Discord" said Crimson, viewing the scene below him from a theater seat, "Never took you for a softy" Above the romantic scene being enveloped by the sunset's warmth, was Crimson and Discord watching it from floating movie theater seats. What Crimson saw, besides Discord shedding a tear or two right next to him, was probably one of the most romantic scenes below him. Crimson heard Discord snap his fingers, then suddenly found himself back at the bar. After he paid the bill, he and Discord started heading back towards Ponyville.


	5. Chapter 5: Sew It Up

Chapter 5

At the Golden Oaks Library, Twilight was walking back and forth thinking. She was still thinking about the new guy that came to Ponyville. Something about him just didn't seem right. Getting into a fight with 3 guys and beating them without a scratch? Fixing her shelf so fast and easily? It's just not possible!

"That guy" said Twilight, "Something's not right about him" What also confused her was what he said this morning. What he said definitely wasn't English, nor was it any other language she's ever heard of. Also earlier, Fluttershy visited and told her about Crimson visiting her. She said that supposedly him and Discord have been friends for 20 years. If that's true, then why does he look so young?

"That guy is hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is!" Grabbing a quill and blank scroll, Twilight started writing her message. After writing the last word, she handed her scroll to Spike as he sent her message to Canterlot. Watching the scroll burn up and the ashes blow away, Twilight waited for a reply with much anticipation. Waiting for a response from her old mentor always seemed to excite her. Don't ask why, that's just her. After a minute of waiting, and a loud belch from her assistant, Twilight got her answer.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I'm afraid I cannot give you personal information about another person. While I applaud you for only looking out for your friends, you cannot go through one's personal records just because you fear something is strange about your recent encounter.

Sincerely yours, Princess Celestia"

After Spike finished with reading the letter, Twilight decided to sit down in one of the library's reading chairs, attempting to rethink her next step. She wanted to try and know more about the new guy with no difficulties. But since Celestia isn't giving her what she wants, getting the info may be a bit difficult. With no information easily gathered from her mentor, she'd have to get it herself. But, since the only person that knows Crimson is Discord, she wasn't going to be able to get all the info she wanted. Letting out a loud groan of frustration, she almost gave up. That is, until, an idea popped into her head.

"Wait a minute" she said, as an actual light bulb lit up above her head, "If Princess Celestia won't give me the information, then I can just have her come to Ponyville and have her tell me the information! I'll just ask her to visit for a little tea time!"

At Fluttershy's Cottage

Fluttershy was sitting on her couch, feeding her pet rabbit Angel a carrot. As she was about to pet him, Discord and Crimson appeared out of nowhere, in front of her with arms around each other's necks. Caught off guard, she jumped a little and let out a small scream. Even though she's gotten a bit tougher as time went by, that doesn't mean she can't be scared easily. Having regained her composure, Fluttershy brought her attention back to the two men in front of her, who seemed to be laughing at something.

"Then the guy guy in the middle wakes up and says, 'That's funny, I dreamed I was skiing!' " said Discord, possibly ending a joke. This resulted in the two laughing more, as a tear or two slid from their cheeks; tears of joy, not sadness.

"Oh boy, Discord" said Crimson, as he wiped away the tear, "I don't know where you come up with this stuff!" Finally taking notice as to where they were, he spotted Fluttershy sitting right in front of them with an almost fresh cup of tea; she must be somehow used to this, since she held no expression of fear. She just sat there calmly, sipping her tea.

"Welcome back you two" said Fluttershy, as she looked up at Crimson and Discord, "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Why of course, my dear" said Discord, giving his lovely young wife a charming smile. He knew that Fluttershy couldn't resist his smile; it was one of the things she loved about him. Slowly curling up next her, wrapping his arm around her waist, Discord looked deeply into Fluttershy's eyes and couldn't help but get lost in them. Her eyes, such beauty, it was one of the things he loved about her.

"However, dear Fluttershy," He said, as he gently placed a kissed on her cheek, "There was one thing missing, and that was you. But you're here now, and that's all that matters" Fluttershy couldn't help but let out a soft giggle as Discord gently kissed her cheek. There was something about Discord, she didn't know what, that made her did what she was about to do. Quickly, as an almost devilish grin grew upon her face, she deeply kissed his lips.

This has happened once or twice, but it still surprised him. Not wanting it to stop, Discord wrapped his arms around Fluttershy's waist, as she returned the favor by wrapping her arms around his neck. By the time they had gone further than that, Crimson had already left.

"Okay..." said Crimson, already half a mile away from Fluttershy's cottage. As he was about to head back into Ponyville, a thought came to him. Quickly examining his clothes, he noticed how they had a few scorch marks and smelled slightly of soot. Coming up with an excuse for the smell would be easy, but the marks might be somewhat a challenge. He should be able to easily get rid of the smell, but not the marks. Maybe there's someone who can fix his clothes.

As he headed back into Ponyville, Crimson looked around for somebody to help him out; possibly a tailor. After asking 2 or 3 people, his search lead him to quite a fancy building. It almost looked like a carousel if it were a boutique. Taking a quick step in, a bell above Crimson went off; letting off a little chiming noise. After closing the door, a little girl came rushing down the stairs towards the door.

"Hello and welcome to the Carousel Boutique!" said the little girl, in a cheerful tone. Before Crimson could say anything to Sweetie Belle, said little girl pointed at Crimson with such joy. It took a few seconds to figure out what was going on, until Crimson realized who she was.

"Oh...crap"


	6. Chapter 6: Attack of the Timberwolves!

**Chapter 6**

The two continued to stand there, Crimson and Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle, with a joyful grin on her face, and Crimson with a look of worry.

_She's one of the little girls from this morning! No doubt she remembers me _ Crimson definitely remembers his first encounter with Sweetie Belle; well not her, but her winged friend's soccer ball. What could he do; just let it hit him in the head?

"Sweetie Belle, is someone there?" said a voice from upstairs. Descending from the stairs was a woman that looked like she could either be somebody's mom, or their big sister. She wore a lovely white shirt that had a few gems on it, tucked into her midnight blue jeans. Her long, violet hair, was almost long enough to reach past her elbows.

"Oh, a customer!" she said, "Welcome to the Carousel Boutique! My name is Rari-" As she was about to finish her sentence, she noticed that both Sweetie Belle and Crimson were staring at each other.

"Excuse me, ma'm?" said Crimson kindly, "Can you please have your sister stop staring at me? It's making me a bit uncomfortable" Can you blame him? Wouldn't you feel uncomfortable having a kid just stare and point at you?

"Oh I'm so sorry sir" said Rarity as she pulled her little sister away from Crimson.

"Rarity! Rarity!" said Sweetie Belle, "He's the guy I told you about! It's him! It's him!" Hearing that, Crimson started getting nervous. He just got here and last thing he needs is for everyone to know about him!

"Oh Sweetie, please stop with that!" Rarity said as she gently pushed her sister towards the stairs. "Go up to your room and do your homework, whilst I speak to the customer" As Sweetie Belle walked up the stairs to her room, Rarity walked up to Crimson with an apologetic smile.

"I am so sorry about my sister" she said, "I hope she didn't upset you" "Oh I'm fine Miss...Rarity, is it?" said Crimson. As Rarity started fixing up his clothes, unbeknownst them, a danger was slowly making it's way towards Ponyville.

**Just Outside The Everfree Forest**

Just outside the entrance to the Everfree Forest was a pack of Timber Wolves. They were sniffing around as they came out of the Everfree Forest, possibly looking for something; Or someone. As soon as they got the scent, one of them howled, then the pack ran towards Ponyville.

The mane 6 were doing just fine, going about their business. But, when they heard that howl, they immediately froze. Every single one of them, wore an expression of shock. Well, except for Rarity of course.

"D-Did you just hear th-that?" said Rarity, who was fixing Crimson's jacket as she tried to keep a straight face; Failing miserably of course. She knew that sound all to well. She quickly looked out her window and saw the pack of Timber Wolves sniffing around.

"I gotta call the girls!" she said as she reached for her cell phone and started dialing each of her friends' phone number. The first person she called was of course Rainbow Dash. She's the only person she knows that would see this as a challenge. It took Rarity almost a minute before she was able to reach Dash.

"Rare!" she said with a bit of worry in her voice, "Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this!" "Well other than the fact that people are screaming over a pack of Timber Wolves in the middle of Ponyville...no, you're not!" Rarity said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Rarity just hates it when people ask stupid questions.

"Damn it, Rarity! This is no time for jokes!" shouted Rainbow Dash into her phone, almost making Rarity deaf on the other end. "You call Applejack and Pinkie Pie, and I'll call Twily and Fluttershy!" Rarity heard a dial tone, meaning Dash must've hung up and started calling the others. Before she did the same, a question just came to mind. 'Wait a minute. Did Rainbow Dash just call Twilight...Twily?'

The Timber Wolves were still looking around, having a bit of trouble finding what they were looking for; Once the mane 6 show up these beasts will be sent back to the Everfree Forest where they belong! Whilst one of them was sniffing around, they suddenly stopped. They finally found what they were looking for! Howling again, the Timber Wolves directed their attention towards the kids who were cowering in fear behind a flower cart; Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Spike.

"I-I told you it was a bad idea to go into the Everfree Forest, Applebloom!" said Scootaloo as Spike sat right next to her, grinding his teeth in annoyance. Not only had Scoots and AB brought him into their little adventure because Sweetie was busy, but now he was cowering for his life because of them!

"My idea!? It was your idea!" shouted Applebloom. The pack of Timber Wolves slowly walked closer towards the two, stopping their little argument. They were getting closer and closer, until the one Timber Wolf that was closest to the three kids stopped. A lasso suddenly wrapped tightly around his muzzle, pulling him away from his pack. The rest of the wolves looked towards where the lasso came from, seeing Applejack hog tying her prize.

"Hey you varmints!" she shouted, "Leave those kids alone!" Pinkie then began to assault them with cupcakes, as Rainbow Dash attempted to make them dizzy by flying circles around them. As Dash started speeding up, a blue tornado started to develop; slowly lifting the two remaining Timber Wolves off of the ground.

Unbeknownst to them, as the mane 6 were fighting them, the currently tied Timber Wolf was already close to being free from his entanglement. After finally breaking free, an audible snap from the rope was heard; alerting Applejack.

"W-What?" she stuttered, as she turned to see the now enraged Timber Wolf walking up to her. "Th-The rope shouldn't have broke!"

"What're you talking about Appleja-Whoa!" screamed Rainbow Dash, interrupting her focus on the tornado, thus dropping the Timber Wolves. Once the Timber Wolves reached the ground, they let out a fearsome roar; striking more terror into the citizens of Ponyville.

"D-Don't worry girls, I've got this!" Twilight said as her hands and horn glowed brightly, shooting a ray of magic towards the Timber Wolves. But unfortunately, to their dismay, it did nothing to them. It seemed that whatever spell Twilight casted on the menacing creatures, didn't seem to faze them.

"W-What?" she stuttered, "Let me try again!" She blasted the Timber Wolves again, using almost all of the strength she had; it still had no effect. She fell to her knees, both exhausted and flabbergasted.

Whilst her friends were rushing over to help her, they didn't happen to notice the Timber Wolves running towards them. She tried to yell out to warn them, but she wasn't able to in time; the wolves were getting closer and closer than expected.

While Twilight's friends were helping her up, they suddenly saw a huge shadow hovering in front of them. It wasn't until they slowly turned around, that they were face to face with their incoming doom; Fluttershy was so scared she couldn't even utter a squeak!

"Get out of here girls!" screamed Twilight, "Save yourselves!" She closed her eyes tight, waiting for her end to come. She suddenly found herself caught in a group hug.

"Yeah right, Twi!" Dash said as she held Twilight closer than the others, "We're your friends! There's no way we're gonna leave you behind!" Hearing this brought a tear to her eye. If she was going to die, at least she would have her friends with her.

"T-Twilight?" Dash started, cheeks already starting to turn bright red. "B-Before we die, I just want you to know...-"

Just as the Timber Wolves were about to attack the girls, they felt a powerful kick; sending them straight through a restaurant. Luckily the place was already shut down due to complaints.

The mane 6 looked up to see who their savior was, seeing none other than Crimson; a man they hardly knew about! And yet he just took down 3 Timber Wolves with a kick?

**I finally finished it...a day late! Like I said before, I'm really sorry! But at least I got it done! **


	7. Chapter 7: Crimson vs The Timberwolves

Chapter 7

The trio of Timberwolves, bewildered by the kick, fell to the ground. After recovering from the kick, the timberwolves regrouped and snarled at their newfound prey. The trio started walking towards their new target, preparing to attack. The people of Ponyville started to get tense as they watched the timberwolves walked towards this man that just came out of nowhere. They knew that if these things were not taken down, then their town would be turned to rubble!

Crimson watched them, waited for them, ready to take them head on. He suddenly felt something tug on his pant leg; looking down, he saw Rainbow Dash tugging hard on his pant leg.

"Dude, what the heck!?" Dash said, "What do you think you're doing!?" Crimson pulled his leg away from her, not even bothering to give her a response. He started walking towards the Timberwolves, not a hint of emotion on his face. Rainbow reached her hand out towards him, to try and stop him again; before she could, she was stopped as Twilight held her back.

"Twilight? What're you do-" Before she could ask her question, she was interrupted by the sound of a large amount of wood smashed into pieces.

Standing before Crimson, stood 3 agitated Timberwolves, ready to tear him apart; One to his left, the second one to his right, and the last one in front of him. He glared at them all with disgust.

'_I have to deal with these things? What a waste of time'_ Getting tired of waiting, all three of the timberwolves charged towards Crimson. He stood there, not making any sudden movements. The beasts were getting closer, and yet he still just stood there. He slowly turned his head to look at his friends; even though he had only known them for several minutes, he still considered them friends. He didn't want to do this! But, he had no choice; he knew what he had to do.

Just as one of them was about to slam his paw onto Crimson, he suddenly vanished; the beast's paw hit the ground hard, making an impact and slightly cracking the ground beneath it. '_Too easy'_

"Twilight? What're you do-" said Rainbow Dash from her group. Before the timberwolf could react, it felt its tail being grabbed and its body being slammed hard onto the ground; exploding into a million pieces.

The girls were surprised by what they just saw. They just saw somebody take down a full grown timberwolf with ease, and teleport...with no use of magic!

Right after Crimson took out the first one, another Timberwolf ran towards him from behind. When the wolf was an inch away from him, Crimson quickly turned around and brought his right arm up to block the approaching Timberwolf. It roared before it bit down hard on Crimson's arm and sunk its teeth deep into his flesh. Seeing this made everyone gasp while a few people screamed. Blood started to drip from Crimson's new injury as the Timberwolf sunk his teeth deeper into his arm. The Mane 6 expected him to cry out in pain, but instead he was...smiling?

"That taste good, ya mutt?" said Crimson. The Timberwolf was now scared of this young man. It started whimpering and tried pulling its teeth out of Crimson.

"What's wrong?" asked Crimson, "Can't get free? Well then, let me help you!" With the Timberwolf's teeth still dug deep into Crimson's arm, keeping its jaw stuck on his arm, both it and Crimson teleported somewhere away from Ponyville. Everybody looked around, seeing no signs of the two. A sudden crash interrupted them as they saw a large pile of broken wood in the middle of Ponyville. Right next to it was the cracked head of the dead Timberwolf with its teeth missing. Crimson appears right next to the pile of wood with the Timberwolf's teeth still in his right arm and blood still leaking from the wound.

'_That's two mongrels down'_ Turning his attention towards the remaining Timberwolf, Crimson prepared himself for whatever the beast might do next. The beast, for some strange reason, charged straight towards him. The Timberwolf came closer and closer to Crimson, who didn't even budge from where he stood. When the Timberwolf was mere inches away from him, he disappeared again before the wolf could attack him. Before it could react as to what happened, it was sent high into the air by a strong kick in the stomach.

Just as it had left the ground, it immediately found itself meeting it, creating a small crater as it hit the ground hard and exploding into a million pieces of bark. The Timberwolves that had come and gone were defeated by just one man. With little to no effort. The people of Ponyville were saved and everything was peaceful again. But of course, nothing stays peaceful forever.

Before anyone could say anything, the pieces of bark from the supposedly defeated Timberwolves started to shake as they glowed bright with green. The pieces traveled towards the middle of the village, where the freshly made crater was, and quickly started to rebuild what was destroyed. Once all of the pieces of bark were collected and had finished their work, the creature was now ready to get vengeance on the person who destroyed it.

In the middle of the crater stood a King Timberwolf. With its glowing green eyes, the creature looked around for his opponent. Once it spotted Crimson the creature started glowing green again. Suddenly, Green and gray vines shot out from each side of its body and started wrapping themselves around the King Timberwolf's body. Once the creature's body was completely covered up by the vines, it started to fuse with the vines. After it finished fusing with the vines, his body started transforming.

"Finally" Crimson said as he watched his opponent transform, wearing a mischievous grin on his face "It's about time this fight got good"

The creature finally completed its transformation: Its size had increased to being the size of an Ursa Major, claws and teeth had grown long and became sharp as a meat cleaver, the bark on its body had turned from dirt brown to green as the vines that had previously covered it, and its tail had grown to be 5 feet long.

The citizens of Ponyville could only cower and stare at the horrifying creature that stood before them. Both Crimson and the Timberwolf stood in the middle of the crowd; both awaiting for their opponent to make the first move.

"Th-This can't be!" said Twilight as she tries to comprehend what just happened right in front of her, "That's not possible! Timberwolves are only supposed to turn into a King Timberwolf once they combine, not turn into this!" Her friends couldn't even respond to her shouting, nor try to stop her shouting, since they were frozen in utter shock at what was happening before them.

Not wanting to wait any longer the King Timberwolf launched towards Crimson; however, it seemed to be quite faster than a regular King Timberwolf. It took the creature less than a minute to close the distance between it and Crimson, before it slammed his massive paw on top of him. He was able to block it by using his left arm to hold it up as the beast's paw came down hard on it. As the beast kept pushing down harder on Crimson's arm, he kept pushing against the beast's paw. The King Timberwolf started pushing down harder and harder on Crimson's arm, causing Crimson to slowly get closer and closer to the ground as the Timberwolf's strength slowly overwhelms him. Not being able to take it anymore he collapsed onto the ground with the creature's massive paw still on top of him. With its paw on top of Crimson, the King Timberwolf started pressing hard on his ribcage and skull; making Crimson scream out of agony as he felt like his head was going to split in half! That monster just stood there and grinned as it crushed his opponent, enjoying the screams of a-

"Good acting, right?" said Crimson as wore a grin of his own. The Timberwolf's face changed from one filled with pride, to one filled with utter shock. Right before it was going to start crushing his opponent again, it felt something hit against his other foreleg. Then, all of a sudden, it fell off making the King Timberwolf fall to the ground. Crimson quickly got up back on his feet and looked at the creature that laid before him. As it laid there, the wound where the leg had fallen off off started glowing green, along with the rest of the Timberwolf's body. Suddenly, vines shot out of the wound and started twisting themselves with each other; quickly remaking the leg that got cut off from the beast. As soon as his new leg was fully regenerated, it got back up to its feet and let out a fearsome roar! The Timberwolf decided to try again and slammed its paw on top of Crimson, only this time it failed. When its paw slammed down it only hit the ground it stood upon. Sniffing around to find its opponent, the beast looked up to find Crimson a mere 6 inches away from him.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fight Continues

Chapter 8

A King Timberwolf and Ponyville's newcomer, standing in the middle of Ponyville just a few inches away from each other. One came to cause destruction, while the other was here to prevent that.

"Something ain't right here." said Applejack, being the only one out of the group not paying attention to the newcomer. "King Timberwolves ain't supposed to change into THIS and have legs regrow out of nowhere!"

"You're right" said Twilight, "Something isn't right. I've been doing some reading on Timberwolves ever since you and Spike encountered some a while. In all of the research books I've read, none of them mentioned something like this!"

Crimson took note of his surroundings. A crowd filled with scared citizens and one strong King Timberwolf right in front of him. If he wanted to get rid of this thing as quick as possible he would have to get it far enough away to where no one would be in harm's way. He knew the only possible place. The Everfree Forest.

'_I've got to get this thing out of here before others get hurt!'_

"Hey ugly!" he said towards the monster, "This way!" Running, with a now aggravated King Timberwolf chasing behind him, Crimson headed towards the Everfree Forest to continue their battle; away from any witnesses.

"Crimson wait!" screamed Twilight from behind him and the King Timberwolf.

"You girls wait here!" said Crimson, "I'm gonna take care of this thing once and for all!" He then disappeared into the Everfree Forest; along with the King Timberwolf.

"Sh-Should...Should we help him?" asked Fluttershy, talking in her soft voice while at the same doing her best to be brave. Rainbow Dash, not even bothering to give her an answer, ran towards the Everfree Forest.

"Well I'm gonna go help him!" said Rainbow Dash with determination in her eyes as she got closer to the forest, only to be pulled back by Twilight's magic.

"I'm sorry Dash," said Twilight, "But you would not be able to help him. With what we saw you would just get in his way" Dash didn't want to admit it, but Twilight was right. She would get in the way.

"We'll just have to trust him on coming out of this okay"

In The Everfree Forest

Crimson continued to run until he got to the middle of the Everfree Forest, with the King Timberwolf following behind.

"This should be far enough" he said before hopping onto a tree branch, jumping off of it and doing an elbow drop on the monster's head as soon as it came into view; splitting it in two and collapsing onto the ground along with its body. Like last time, the King Timberwolf didn't stay down for long. Vines shot out from its neck and attached themselves to the two halves of the King Timberwolf's head. They pulled the two halves together, sewed them up, and then quickly pulled the head towards the neck. As soon as the head was reconnected with the head, both healed almost instantaneously. As soon as it was finished healing the beast stood right back up, ready for the fight!

"Looks like taking you down will be a challenge" said Crimson as he slowly circled his opponent. As he did this, the King Timberwolf started circling him as well as it stared deeply at him with its glowing green eyes. Suddenly, Crimson came to a stop in front of his opponent.

"Well then" Crimson said as his right hand suddenly started glowing red, "Guess that means I don't have to hold back!" His hand glowed brighter as something appeared in his hand. As soon as the light dimmed down the object was clearer to see. But, before the beast could see what it was it fell to the ground again! Its front two legs had been cut right off! It suddenly heard a whistle from up above. Slowly lifting its head, the beast looked up and saw Crimson on top of a tree branch looking down at the creature with a scythe in his right hand; wearing a serious expression on his face.

"Come on!" he said, "That can't be it, can it?" The beast started growling at him. Crimson hopped down from the tree branch and landed in front of the King Timberwolf to finish it off, but as he raised his scythe high up in the air he started hearing something from the Timberwolf. Something he didn't think would ever happen. It started...talking to him!

"Go...Go ahead" said the King Timberwolf, "Finish me off! They already know that you're he-" Before it could finish its sentence Crimson slammed his scythe down onto the Timberwolf's head, silencing it for good.

"What an annoying creature" He said as he lifted scythe from the pile of bark that was once the Timberwolf's head. After he did, the beast's entire body suddenly fell to pieces and turned to ash. Its glowing green eyes started to lose their bright glow, until the glow was completely gone. Its ashes flew away in the wind leaving behind a small red pearl. He picked up the pearl and looked at it closely.

"No...It can't be" Was all he said before he put the pearl into his left pocket. He pulled the teeth, that came from one of the Timberwolves, out of his right arm.

"No need for me to be here anymore" He said as he ran back to Ponyville. "I might as well head back and check to see if the others are okay" Making sure the others didn't see it, his scythe vanished before he stepped foot out of the forest. Looking up ahead of him he saw the others waiting for him. Before he left the forest though, a thought came to him.

'_They...they...who's they?'_

He decided not to let it bother him and continued his walk out of the Everfree Forest. But as hard as he tried to ignore them, the beast's words continued to bother the young man. Just who was the creature referring to? Who are "they" ?


	9. Chapter 9: The Party

The people of Ponyville waited patiently for Crimson to return from the Everfree Forest with worried expressions on their face. Except, for some reason, Twilight Sparkle. She was too deep in thought to worry about him.

'_Something isn't right about this guy' _Twilight thought to herself, '_He was able to beat three guys like it was nothing, He just kicked around 3 full grown Timberwolves like ragdolls, and now he's taking on a King Timberwolf that has more power than a regular one should have!'_

"Hey look!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she spotted Crimson coming out of the Everfree Forest, "There he is!" Everyone directed their attention towards their savior, stepping out of the Everfree Forest. As soon as he came out of the Everfree Forest, everybody cheered for their hero. The mane 6 rushed over to him and loaded him with questions like "How did you beat it?" and "Are you okay?"

"Girls girls, I'm fine" said Crimson doing the best to calm the girls down, "Don't know why you're even worried about some stranger" The girls looked at him confused. Why wouldn't they worry about someone who was alone with a King Timberwolf in the Everfree Forest?

"Well why wouldn't we worry?" said Twilight, "You're our friend!" While Crimson was busy listening to Twilight he was suddenly tackled by a pink blur. When he looked up, he found Pinkie Pie on top of him with a big happy grin on her face.

"And do you know what a friend does?" asked Pinkie excitedly, "They come to their party hosted by me!" Crimson would've said no, but the look on the others faces seems like he shouldn't.

"Fine I'll go" said Crimson, earning a squee from Pinkie. "But first...could you get off?" Pinkie did as told and hopped off of his lap. Crimson slowly got up to his feet and dusted himself off; a few bones popping as he stood up.

"So," he said as he popped his neck, "Where's this party at?"

"It's at Sugarcube Corner!" said Rainbow Dash, "Ponyville's only bakery that makes the best stuff!" As she started saying the names of the pastries they served, drool started dripping from her mouth. Rarity gave a face of disgust at the sight before her, while Pinkie Pie just jumped up and down excitedly like a cheerleader as she thought more about the party.

"Come on!" said Pinkie Pie, "What're we waiting for? Let's go go go!" Pinkie Pie started pushing Crimson from behind towards Sugarcube Corner whilst the others followed her at their own pace; Crimson dragged his heels as Pinkie Pie pushed him from behind. It was until they were halfway there that Crimson finally said something.

"Um, Pinkie Pie?" said Crimson, "I don't mean to spoil your fun but you don't have to push me there. I can walk by myself" Pinkie Pie noticed what she was doing and stopped pushing him. They walked the rest of the way to Sugarcube Corner. As soon as Pinkie Pie opened the door, Crimson entered the bakery and was suddenly blasted with loud music. When he looked around he saw the people he saved, a few tables in the back with snacks and punch bowls, and a few people playing party games in separate parts of the room. At the far left corner of the room, there was a big DJ system with two massive speakers behind it; across the DJ system read 'Vinyl Scratch' The DJ was a woman that had a crazy dark blue hairstyle with some light blue streaks in it. Her eyes were light violet while her sunglasses were dark violet. She wore a white open jacket with a black tanktop with a silver music note around her neck, and blue jeans with a black belt.

"Hey hey, Ponyville!" shouted Vinyl from where she stood, "Our guest of honor is finally here!" Everyone turned their attention towards the doorway, finding Crimson standing there with the Mane Six right behind him. As soon as he took one step into the bakery he suddenly found three little girls standing right in front of him. Standing in the middle of the three is a girl with long red hair with a pink bow in it. She had a fairly pale skin tone and wore blue overalls with with a yellow undershirt. On her feet she wore pink worker boots.

On her right was a little girl with slight tan skin and a purple quiff hairdo. Yes, quiff is a real word. She wore an orange T-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. On her back was a pair of small orange feathered wings.

On the left side of the red haired girl was a little girl that looked to be the same one Crimson ran into at the Carousel Boutique. Her hair was half pink and half purple, both meeting the end of the swirls in her hair. She wore a white frilly dress and purple ballet shoes with a white horn protruding from her forehead. All three of them looked to be around the age of 8.

"Hi!" said the little girl with the bow in her hair, talking with a Southern accent. "Thanks a lot for saving us! My name is Applebloom!"

"I'm Scootaloo!" said the girl with the orange T-shirt on Applebloom's right side. "Rainbow Dash's number one fan!" Her wings flapped rapidly with excitement as she said this.

"And I'm Sweetie Belle!" said the girl with the pink and purple swirls on Applebloom's left side.

"So nice to...meet you" Crimson said to the three girls in front of them. The Mane 6 and the Crusaders looked at him in confusion. For someone who just saved everyone's lives and is having a party thrown for him, you'd think he would be excited about it all.

"Crimson? You okay?" said Twilight from behind him.

"Hu? Oh yeah" Crimson said, turning his head towards Twilight. "I was just thinking about something" He looked backed down at the three smiling girls in front of him.

"Hey Crimson!" said Pinkie Pie from behind him, "If you're going to be living in Ponyville, then you're going to need to know everybody's name!" Before Crimson could say anything, Pinkie Pie grabbed him by the shoulders and started dragging him around the bakery; stopping in front of the people inside the bakery one by one and saying their names.

"Um, Rarity?" said Fluttershy as she and Rarity stood by the snack table. "Don't you think we should stop Pinkie Pie?" as she said this, Rarity turned her head to see Pinkie Pie dragging Crimson around and introducing the people who came to the party to him.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you got Rai-" said Rarity as she slowly turned to look at Rainbow Dash; she thought that Fluttershy could ask Rainbow Dash to help her with stopping Pinkie Pie. When she looked over at Rainbow Dash, she found her sitting in a chair against the wall and watching the situation Crimson was currently in. What else was she doing while she watched this? Laughing. She was laughing at him!

"Y-You know what, Fluttershy?" said Rarity as she turned her attention back towards her friend, "You're right. Let's go help him"

In Canterlot

Canterlot. The glamorous and sophisticated capital of Equestria. It was filled with people of high society and the spires on top of the towers were golden. Inside Canterlot was where a castle where two sisters resided. No, not THAT castle. This castle is called the Canterlot Castle. The two sisters were princesses that ruled over Equestria and controlled both the sun and the moon. The oldest one was Princess Celestia who raised the sun. The youngest one, Princess Luna, raised the moon. The two have ruled side by side for years. Well, except for that one time. It's a long story.

At The Canterlot Castle

In the royal throne room of the castle, is where we find our two sitting in their seats. Usually when they sat in their thrones they talked to the Mane 6 or ambassadors about politics. But this time they were talking to...Prince Blueblood; Celestia's and Luna's distant nephew. He came here and did what he did best; complain!

"You should've seen the way they treated me, aunties!" said Blueblood. He had a white skin tone with a bit of a tan, light blue eyes and blonde hair that was long and sleek. The clothes that he wore was a white tuxedo that was kept buttoned together with golden studs. Tied around his neck was an ocean blue bowtie and the dress shoes he wore were light blue. Protruding from his forehead was a white horn.

As he stood there and complained, both of the princesses continued to sit in their thrones and listening to their nephew's complaint; well, one of them was. Luna was listening to her nephew the whole time while Celestia was doing her best to tune him out. She loved her nephew, really, but he can be such a huge pain in the butt sometimes.

"You must not be so hard on them, nephew" said Luna, sitting in the chair on the right side of Celestia. Luna had sort of a reddish tan to her skin, her eyes were colored cyan, and her hair was as blue as the clear blue skies outside. She wore a blue dress which, for some reason, had a torn up bottom edge; also the dress had no sleeves. The shoes she wore were dark blue leather blue that reached almost 2 inches above her knees. Resting on top of her head was her black princess crown.

Prince Blueblood was about to say something until Princess Celestia got up from her seat and walked away.

"Auntie Celestia, where are you going?" said Blueblood as he watched his aunt walk away from their conversation.

"Oh don't worry," she said as she started walking down the hallway, putting on a fake smile. "Your aunt just needs to go...to the garden! Yes!"

Celestia continued walking down the hallway until she came to the doorway leading outside to the Canterlot Gardens. As soon as she stepped outside she was greeted with the sound of blue jays chirping as they flew by above her head.

At Sugarcube Corner

Back at Sugarcube Corner, Rarity and Fluttershy finally saved Crimson from Pinkie Pie and were chatting by the snack table.

"Thanks for saving me" Crimson said while both Rarity and Fluttershy stood there in front of him giggling. "That was crazy"

"Pinkie Pie has a tendency to go a bit...overboard" said Rarity as she took a quick sip of her punch. Crimson reached over to grab a cookie from a plate on the table, but was stopped halfway as Fluttershy spoke up.

"Where's your jacket?" she said. Crimson looked at his arms and chest; he'd completely forgotten all about it!

"It's at my house, Fluttershy" said Rarity, standing right next to Fluttershy on her left. "It was all torn up and it needed to be stitched up" That's right! He left it with Rarity to get it fixed up. Everything is going good so far. He saved a bunch of people, even though he did something he shouldn't have, and no one got hurt. Everything is going to be just...

"Not only was his jacket covered in scorch marks, but there was also a strong smell of soot coming from it"

...not fine! Not fine at all! After hearing Rarity say that Crimson started getting nervous. No doubt they'll start asking him questions; probably even more after what they saw during that fight. A tap on his shoulder from someone behind him broke his train his thought.

"Yes?" he said, in a calm voice, as he slowly turned around to face the person behind him. Behind him was Twilight Sparkle, holding a notepad and a pencil, looking determined as she stood right in front of Crimson.

"Crimson?" she said, "I have some questions I'd like to ask you" After hearing that Crimson started screaming; well, not on the outside.

"Sure" he said, talking still in a calm voice. "I'll answer your questions" The two walked towards a table that was at the far left corner of the store; nobody else was at that table which means a lot less people to listen in on their conversation. Once they got to their table, sitting down across from one another, Twilight placed the tip of her pencil against the paper of her notepad.

"Question 1: Who are you?" asked Twilight. Crimson just looked at her confused. Surely this girl can't be serious.

"You can't be serio-" said Crimson confused but was cut off by Twilight as she almost yelled.

"Answer the question!"

"Fine" he said, "My name is Crimson Blaze. Happy?" When he finished talking Crimson suddenly heard the sound of pencil scratching against paper.

"Question 2: How old are you?"

"I'm twenty nine"

"Question 3: When were you born?"

"December 16th, 1995"

The questions Twilight had been asking Crimson were actually just regular questions. Questions you would usually ask some friend.

"Question four…" she said as she slowly sets her notepad and pencil on the table. "How are you able to teleport without magic?" Crimson was shocked after hearing her ask this. It didn't help the fact that the next question was just as bad.

"What happened to your wounds?" she said, her eye now twitching. "They've seemed to have healed up pretty fast, hu?" This girl was asking a LOT of questions. Questions that can't be answered. Crimson decided to leave the conversation as is and left Twilight at the table, but was stopped halfway as she grabbed hold of his right hand.

"Hey!" she screamed, "We're not done yet!" Crimson turned his head towards her and started glaring, before he pulled his hand away from hers. He turned his head straight forward and then started walking again. But, before he went back to join the others for the party, he stopped when he was only a few steps away from where Twilight stopped him. As soon he stopped, he turned around and took a small step towards Twilight.

"You shouldn't seek all the answers. You may not like what you find.."

Yeah, it's finally here! Sorry for the long wait you guys! I really am trying to get more of these done for you, I swear! I really hope you guys, and girls, liked this one.


	10. Chapter 10: Through Pain-Filled Eyes

Everyone was enjoying themselves and having a blast. Unfortunately, it could not go on forever. Once the music had stopped and everyone had their fill of snacks, they all had left and gone home; well, almost everyone. The ones who didn't leave were Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Crimson. They stayed behind to help clean up the mess left by everyone who attended the party.

"So...?" said Rainbow Dash, who was sweeping up some trash. "What did you and Twilight talk about?" She took a few steps towards Crimson, who was currently washing one of the snack tables that was away from the others, to talk to him without the others hearing them.

"Why do you ask?" said Crimson, turning his head towards Rainbow Dash to see her better. "What's your reason for acting suspicious? Do you think I have something to hide?"

"W-What?" Rainbow said, confused at the sudden questions. "No no no! I just want to know what you two talked about!" After she said this, Crimson had now started glaring at Rainbow. Rainbow was now stepping back away from Crimson out of fear. But as soon as she took a step back, he took a step forward. One step back, one step forward. By the time they stopped Rainbow Dash was just a foot away from the wall.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she screamed as she started shaking. The next thing that happened surprised her. Instead of Crimson attacking her he was...laughing?

"Rainbow Dash, I'm kidding!" he said after he had caught his breath. "She was just asking me some questions and I answered them" Rainbow Dash smiled when she heard this. She was taken aback however by the words that suddenly came out of Crimson's mouth.

"Don't worry, Dash" he said as he slowly smiled, "I'm not going to take her away from you. She's all yours" With those last words he headed towards the front entrance of Sugarcube Corner, leaving behind a very happy Rainbow Dash.

"Oh wait!" said Pinkie Pie from behind the counter, "I almost forgot!" She hopped over the counter and ran towards Crimson as fast as she could; stopping immediately right in front of him.

"What are those?" she said, pointing towards the flat steel bracelet cuffs that were around each of Crimson's wrists. They were black and were 2 inches long.

"Oh these?" Crimson said, "They're nothing special" Pinkie Pie, who was just being Pinkie Pie, reached out to touch the bracelets. But, just as her hand was merely centimeters away from touching it, Crimson grabbed her hand and pulled it away from the bracelet.

"Do. Not. Touch"

Pinkie Pie was beginning to get scared at Crimson's sudden change of behavior. He went from calm and happy to serious and angry! Crimson looked down at the terror filled Pinkie Pie as he continued to hold her hand. Realizing what he was doing he quickly calmed down and let go of her hand.

"Sorry Pinkie" he said as he talked in a now calming voice, "I didn't mean to startle you" Once Pinkie Pie relaxed a little, Crimson started explaining why he acted like that. He explained that the bracelets were actually a gift from his grandmother who died because of a terminal illness when he was nine years old. Also, the reason he always wears them is because it feels like she's always there with him. After he finished his story, Pinkie Pie started to cry...unnaturally. When she cried, her tears came out like a spring waterfall.

"That's so...sad!" she said, talking in between each sob. Crimson took a napkin from one of the tables and handed it to Pinkie before taking a step out of the bakery. But, before he left her alone, he took a quick step back and looked into her eyes.

"Those eyes…" he said to her, "I thought so. Pinkie Pie could you come with me? Please?" Pinkie Pie was confused by this sudden request of Crimson. She still didn't know much about Crimson; his request could be either good or bad. But, he has done Ponyville a big favor by saving everyone from that big attack. So if a good guy stopped a bad guy, or creature, surely nothing bad will happen to her. Right?

"Sure!" she said excitedly, "Where to?" As the two left, he explained to her that he left something at Fluttershy's house and that he needs Pinkie Pie's help to get it. Little did they know that Miss Suspicious was following right behind them. When they were halfway there Crimson caught something out of the corner of his left eye; a green bush with poorly hidden eyeholes on the front of it.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie?" he said as he pulled out his cell phone, "Could you go on ahead and wait for me? I need to make a quick call" She nodded happily as she skipped the rest of the way to Fluttershy's house. Crimson, after dialing up the number, waited for the other person to answer. He waited and waited, listening to that annoying dial tone until finally the other person answered. He put his phone up to his ear and mouth to answer.

"Hello?"

"Twilight, I know that's you hiding behind that bush"

"W-What? No, that's crazy! What bush? I have no idea what yo-" she suddenly stopped talking as she noticed that Crimson was towering above her, holding the green bush above the ground in between them. Twilight had a pencil and notepad on the ground next to her on her left, with a pair of binoculars hanging from her neck.

"Explain. Now" Crimson said as he tossed the green bush aside. Beads of sweat started dripping from Twilight's forehead as she got more nervous. She looked left and right, looking for a chance to escape.

"E-Explain?" she said, doing her best to think of a plausible excuse. "I was...um...bird watching? Yeah! Bird watching!" Crimson stared at her in disbelief. That was best she could come up with?

"Bird watching, really?" he said, still staring at Twilight in disbelief. "I don't think me and Pinkie Pie are birds" While he was looking down at Twilight, he spotted the pencil and notepad next to her. He quickly grabbed it and started looking through her notes.

"Oh, what have we here?" he said as he looked through her notepad, "Looks like someone's been writing notes abo- Oh hey! Nice Rainbow Dash sketch you got here!" After hearing that last part, Twilight yanked the notepad out of his hands; her cheeks turning bright red.

"I won't tell anyone, I swear" Crimson said as he did his best to avoid eye contact with her. "Listen I gotta get going before Pinkie Pie rushes over here. But…" Crimson kneeled down next to Twilight and whispered something into her before rushing off. When he finally caught up with Pinkie, he found her just outside the door of Fluttershy's house. Crimson walked up to her house and knocked on her door. After waiting a while the door opened showing, not Fluttershy, but Discord behind it with a big smile on his face.

"Crimson, my dear boy" he said, "And Pinkie Pie! To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Crimson looked over towards Pinkie Pie, who was off in her own little world, and then towards Discord. He leaned in close towards Discord and whispered something into his ear; Discord's expression went from happy and cheery to serious and grave.

"Oh…" he said, in a grim voice. "I see. Come on in" He stepped aside as both Crimson and Pinkie Pie stepped through the doorway and into Fluttershy's house. As soon as the two were in, Discord closed and locked the front door. The clicking of the lock seemed to snap Pinkie out of her little daydream.

"What's going on?" she said as she watched Discord start closing the curtains. "Crimson, I thought you came here to get something!" Her words, however, seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. As she talked, Crimson to continued to walk towards the couch; not even bothering to give her a response. As soon as he got to the couch he slowly sat down on the left side of it.

"I did" Crimson said as a smile slowly formed on his face, "Sit down and I'll tell you what it is" Pinkie Pie slowly walked towards the couch and sat down on it, sitting on Crimson's left side.

"So" she started, "What is it that you've forgo-"

"Always smiling, always laughing, but those eyes…" Crimson said as he continued, "Through them I can see that you're in pain"

After Crimson said this he looked over at Pinkie Pie, who was looking at him shocked, which slowly turned into a saddened expression.

"I-I…" she said, with an obvious bit of sadness in her voice. "I don't know what you're talking abo-" "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Pinkamena Diane Pie"

"I-I'm Pinkie Pie..." she said, "The happiest person the-" Without warning Crimson hugged Pinkie Pie. As soon as he hugged her, Pinkie Pie...she cried tears she's been wanting to cry for years. About five minutes passed before Pinkie Pie finally stopped crying. Her hair had lost its bouncy shape and was now straight with a few strands hanging off her shoulders.

"Pinkie Pie" he started as he slowly placed his left hand on her left shoulder. "I'm not going to ask you what happened, but I will ask you this" Looking up slowly at Crimson, Pinkie Pie smiled; knowing she found someone she can trust with her pain. After hearing Crimson whisper _'Close your eyes'_ , she did as told and closed her eyes.

_'I'm sorry for this, Pinkie Pie. But I can't stand seeing you like this'_

Crimson's right hand started glowing red before he placed two fingers against Pinkie's forehead. Slowly it was only the fingers on Pinkie Pie's forehead that were glowing red. After his fingers had stopped glowing, Crimson was panting softly and had beads of sweat sliding down his forehead. What he did took more out of him than he thought it would.

"Crimson?" Said Discord, coming down the stairs of Fluttershy's house. "What's wrong?" As soon as he said that, Crimson fell off the couch, almost landing on the floor if Discord had not rushed over and caught him.

"Oh hey…" said Crimson, still a bit exhausted. "How's it going?" They both turned their head as they heard a sudden yawn coming from the couch. On the couch was Pinkie Pie yawning and stretching, with her hair back to its usually bouncy shape.

"That was a good nap!" She said, in her usual energetic voice. When he saw Pinkie Pie, Crimson couldn't help but smile. Even though what he did wasn't right, he still feels like he did a good thing. After he got back up on his feet, he joined Pinkie Pie on the couch.

"Glad you enjoyed your nap, Pinkie!" He started, "Also, we can go now. I got what I came here for" After hearing that, the smiling Pinkie Pie hopped off the couch and dashed out of the house through the front doorway. It was Crimson's turn to leave. But, unlike Pinkie Pie, he walked out of the house through the doorway. He continued to walked down the pathway in front of the house, until he came to a stop at the front gate. Across from where he stood he could see Sugarcube Corner. As he looked at it, Crimson let out a depressed sigh.

"It's scary what a smile can hide"

Wow! To be honest, I didn't think I would ever write a dark chapter. Or even a dark fanfic. So anyways, back to the story. What's with Pinkie Pie's sudden change? What did Crimson do? Why did he almost pass out? Find out in Chapter 11: Origin of Pinkamena!


	11. Chapter 11: Into Her Mind We Go!

'_I'm sorry for this, Pinkie Pie. But I can't stand seeing you like this' _

All Crimson saw, from the moment he looked into her eyes, was pain. Pain that was being covered by a mask, a mask she wore for many years; Laughter.

Both his fingers, index and middle, were placed on Pinkie's forehead and glowing red with his magic. Then, his fingers glowed brighter as he focused more of his magic on his fingers and let it slowly seep into her mind; along with him. Once he was inside her mind the first thing he saw was a hallway, with a few doors facing opposite of each other. On each one of the doors was a sign that said something.

"Now where is it?" Crimson said as he started walking down the hallway. Each door he passed said a different thing. Personality. Dreams. He stopped when he came upon the door he was looking for. Memories.

"Bingo"

He grabbed hold of the doorknob and opened the door slowly. As soon as he opened the door, music started playing.

_My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!)_

_And I am here to say (How ya doin'?)_

_I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day!_

Crimson slammed the door shut and then leaned against it; heart beating hard against his chest.

"O-Okay," He stuttered to himself, "Let's try this again" After pulling himself together, Crimson pulled himself off of the door and opened it slowly. When it opened what he saw inside was...interesting.

The ground was a healthy grass field with lollipops, flowers and trees sprouting from it. The pathway was a sidewalk that was made up of giant dominos. On Crimson's left and right there were floating tea pots pouring fruit punch into some tea cups on a table. Flying above his head were butterflies, but instead of wings, they had kites.

"Curiouser and curiouser" said Crimson as he walked down the pathway. The further he walked, the stranger things got; Angel drinking punch with Winona, Twilight eating a book, Pinkie Pie with yellow hair...wait what? He took a step back and looked again to where he saw the smiling, yellow haired Pinkie Pie. When he looked he saw that she was still there. Curious as to what would happen, he waved at her. In doing so, she waved back. This yellow-haired Pinkie Pie had a skin tone that was lighter than the beige skin tone the other Pinkie Pie had. She wore a blue short-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, and black sneakers. Unlike the other Pinkie Pie, this Pinkie Pie had violet-colored eyes. Sticking out of her back were a pair of white wings.

"Hi?" He said to her. As soon as he said that, he was tackled by her. When she tackled him, he fell backwards and landed on his back; hard! He found himself once again on the ground, on his back, with Pinkie Pie on top of him. Only this time it wasn't Pinkie Pie.

"Hello!" Said the stranger who suddenly tackled Crimson. "In case you're wondering, which I bet you are, my name is Surprise!" If Crimson could hold up a question mark right now, he would. "And in case you're also wondering, I look like Pinkie Pie because I'm one of her personalities!" When Crimson heard this, he raised his eyebrow at her.

"One of them?" He asked her, "Exactly how many does she have?"

"There are two!" She told him, "Unless you count Pinkie Pie, then there are three!" Hearing this got Crimson more interested on the subject.

"Three hu?" He said, "So if Pinkie Pie is the first one, and I'm guessing you're the second one, then who is the third one?" After he said that, Surprise turned her head away from him with a grim expression on her face. Seems like he shouldn't have asked that question.

"Hey hey, cheer up!" He said to her, "How about you show me around?" When she heard this, Surprise's expression immediately changed. In an instant it went from depressed to cheery with a big happy grin on her face.

"Okay!" She said. Without needing to be told so, she hopped off of Crimson's lap. After she got off, he stood up and dusted himself off. "This way!" She started walking down the pathway with Crimson following behind her. While the two walked down the pathway, Crimson spotted something ahead of them.

"Surprise?" He said, "What's that up ahead?" She didn't even bother to give him a response as she continued her walk down the pathway. Crimson asked her again, but once more got no answer from the girl. He decided to just continue following her instead of asking her for the third time. After a few minutes of walking they finally reached their destination. All around them were huge domes; each containing what looked like people inside.

"Welcome to Pinkie Pie's Memories!" Yelled Surprise with her arms spread far apart in the air for dramatic effect. Crimson had to quickly cover his ears when she yelled. After her announcement, Surprise walked up to one of the domes. Crimson, after he recovered, followed right behind her. Surprise came up to a dome that had a sign that read, "One Pinkie Pie Band" . Below the name was the date, which read December 17, 2010. When Crimson looked inside the dome, he saw Pinkie Pie playing a bunch of instruments at the same time while she marched down a pathway that lead away from Ponyville. Following behind her were a bunch of bouncing different colored insect-like creatures. When she, along with the creatures, were gone they both moved backward fast; as if it was a video tape being rewound. When they went back to the start, they were both going down the pathway in the same order they did before.

"They're parasprites" said Surprise from behind Crimson. "Annoying little things that will eat anything in a matter of seconds. If it wasn't for Pinkie Pie, Ponyville would not still be here today" They walked over to the next dome which showed Pinkie Pie standing under a giant cotton candy cloud that rained chocolate milk.

"What the…?" Said Crimson as he watched the memory play. Then it got more confusing as it changed and showed a different memory. It showed Pinkie Pie skating around on a long trail of soap with a disgruntled look on her face. In both of those memories, Pinkie Pie's colors were a bit gray; literally. It changed again showing Pinkie Pie, with her regular colors back, standing with her friends. She and the rest of them were wearing golden necklaces that had big jewel in the middle of them in the shape of their cutie mark. Everyone except for Twilight; she wore a tiara. They were all standing in the middle of...Ponyville? Everything around them was so out of order that you couldn't even tell whether or not it's Ponyville. There were upside down floating buildings, long-legged rabbits, houses of cards built with huge playing cards, and everybody was acting like it was opposite day!

"Oh...this again?" Said a voice coming just a few feet away from the Mane 6. Floating in mid-air was a grey wooden throne with antlers on the top of it. On the inside of the throne was red, soft padding. Sitting in the throne, with a glass of chocolate milk in hand, was the very same one who brought down each and every one of the Mane 6. His name was Discord! Master of Chaos! He sipped away his chocolate milk only to end up drinking the glass instead as if it were liquid. With just the solidified chocolate milk in hand, he tossed it over his shoulder. As soon as it hit the ground, it exploded. Why? Because it's Discord.

"What...What is this?" Asked Crimson as he watched Discord's hand glow bright yellow. As it did, Applejack's necklace glowed bright orange before it was pulled towards Discord by his magic; Applejack being dragged along by the necklace. The entire time he was pulling her towards him, Discord had a mischievous look on his face. As soon as Applejack was in the air in front of him, he pulled up the others. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were now up in the air with him.

"What's he doing? What's he gonna do to them?" Asked a very confused and a very worried Crimson. As the memory continued to play, it showed Twilight using her magic as she creates a protective bubble around her and her friends; breaking free of Discord's hold on their elements. Once they were safely back on the ground, she released her hold on the spell. When she did, the bubble disappeared.

"I'll tell you what we've learned, Discord" Said Twilight, "We've learned that friendship isn't always easy. But, there's no doubt that it's worth fighting for!" When he heard his, Discord groaned. Not wanting to see anymore of this, Crimson walked away from the memory and moved on to the next one. While he was walking he was constantly looking left and right.

"Are you okay?"

He stopped when he heard her. Acting calm, he turned around to face Surprise. The distance between him and her was a foot and a half.

"I ask this because you looked pretty sad back there" said Surprise as she took a step towards Crimson. "Do...Do you want to talk about it?" He didn't give her a response. Not even a nod or a head shake.

"Actually…" he said, "I want to ask you something. I'm looking for a particular memory and I need to find it. Do you know where it is?" Out of nowhere Surprise pulls out a brown fedora a puts it on her head. After a few minutes, a lit light bulb pops out of her fedora. When it did, an audible ding came out of the fedora.

"Aha!" She said, "I know!" She reached up and grabbed something. When she pulled it down, Crimson immediately found himself in front of another huge dome. Except this dome was slightly bigger than the other ones, and was surrounded by grey clouds, withered trees, and...blood?

"Surprise?" Said Crimson, "You're sure this is the one?" When he looked over to her, he didn't see her usual cheery attitude; it was the opposite.

"Yes…" she started, "It is. This is the one" She raised her hand up and pointed towards something above their heads that was etched into the glass. When Crimson looked, in big letters it read '_Pinkamena' _.

"Pinkamena?" Said a quite confused Crimson. "Who's Pinkamena?" When he looked back over at Surprise, she still had a solemn expression on her face.

"She's a monster" She said, "A monster that should never have been born! A monster who has been hurting Pinkie Pie for years! If I didn't show up back then, Pinkie Pie would be a monster! If I didn't show up, Pinkie Pie wou-"

"If you didn't show up, Pinkie Pie would be mine!"

Both Crimson and Surprise whipped their heads towards the dome, where they heard the sudden appearance of the third voice. When they looked over at the dome, inside they saw...Pinkie Pie?

"Surprise?" Said Crimson, "What's going on?" The girl that they saw in the dome looked like Pinkie Pie, but it couldn't have been. They were in her head. The girl had long, straight pink hair with a few strands hanging off of her shoulders. She wore a dirty, dark gray dress with black boots on her feet. In her left hand she held a bloodied vorpal blade.

"Who...Who are you?"

Hey guys! I'm going to be totally honest with you. I am not an artist and that is why I have not made a cover for this fanfic. So I was wondering if you could make a cover for me? Please? Or you could just let it have no cover. Your choice!


	12. Chapter 12: Origin of Pinkamena Pt 1

**AU: This chapter, and the one after it, contains dark content that I usually don't write. I am very sorry for this being late! Enjoy!**

"Who...Who are you?"

"Who do you think?" Said the girl inside of the dome, talking rudely to him. "You read what it said on the glass, didn't ya?" Crimson looked up at the name that was etched into the glass. It read, "Pinkamena" on it.

"So…" Crimson started, "Pinkamena, hu? I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that you're Pinkie Pie's third personality?"

"So what if I am?" said Pinkamena, sarcastically. "Have you been looking for me? Well congratulations, you did it! Now get out. No one's allowed in here except me and Little Miss Sunshine over there" On cue, Surprise waved at the two from behind Crimson.

"No"

"Excuse me?" she said, a little surprised by this guy's response. "Mind telling me why? Or how exactly you got in here?" To be honest, even Surprise was curious on how Crimson got into Pinkie Pie's mind.

"I came in here because I want to help her out," said Crimson as he slowly looked up at Pinkamena. His mouth had slowly formed a devilish grin before he spoke again. "As for how I got in here...that's for me to know and you to find out"

"What's with all these secrets?" said a quite annoyed Pinkamena. "Even if I am stuck in this thing, I can still see what Pinkie Pie sees! You've been keeping secrets ever since you came to Ponyville!"

"Everyone has their secrets," said Crimson as his devilish grin turned back into a normal smile. "Secrets that they like to keep from others for a very good reason. Whether it's a crush on your own friend, an ingredient for a mouthwatering dessert, or even…" he slowly looked over at Pinkamena as his mouth formed back into a devilish grin. **"…the skeletons hiding in their closet"**

"What are you talking about?" said a quite agitated Pinkamena. "Just get out of here already!" Crimson couldn't help but laugh a little as he watched this girl's reaction.

"If you're going to hide something then don't put it in plain sight!" said Crimson to Pinkamena, still having a devilish grin on his face. "But…" he started as his grin disappeared, having an almost expressionless look on his face. "I didn't come here to cause trouble. I came here because I was hoping to find the source to her depression. I can't stand seeing her like this!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Pinkamena, "You've only known her for a day and yet you act like you've seen her walking around all depressed for weeks!"

"Whatever," said Crimson, "Mind telling me what happened all those years ago? It must have been something pretty bad if this area looks like a _Friday The 13th_ movie" After saying this, Crimson took another look at the area where Pinkamena stood in. "Well, sort of like _Friday The 13th_"

"Why should I tell you?" asked Pinkamena as she turned her head away from him. "What do I get out of it? And besides, what will you do once I tell you? Pop back into reality and talk to her?" Crimson was starting to get annoyed by Pinkamena's attitude. Luckily, he knew what to do.

"How about we make a deal?" he said, "If you tell me what I want to know…I'll help you break free from this place!" That last part seemed to have caught her attention, because after Crimson said it, Pinkamena whipped her head back towards him. Unfortunately, it also caught the attention of somebody else; Surprise.

"That's not possible!" she said, "A personality would need a body to survive outside of the mind and we only have a body inside Pinkie Pie's mi-"

"Shut up!" screamed Pinkamena, angrily towards Suprise. "Last time I checked, I was allowed to make my own decisions!" The two suddenly started arguing back and forth. Crimson every now and then would try to intervene.

"G-Girls…come on…stop…hey now…please don't do this…seriously?" The longer their argument went on for, the more agitated he became. Several attempts of intervening and still nothing. He just couldn't take it anymore. He just…snapped.

"Girls…girls…**Clausa** **est**** Inferno up!"** Suddenly, everything around Crimson slowed down to a complete stop as all the colors were replaced with different shades of gray. For some reason, Crimson was the only one not frozen and untouched by the sudden color change.

_'Damn them'_ he thought to himself, _'I didn't want to do this. I'm already using more magic than I should just to stay inside Pinkie Pie's head'_ He placed his right hand on the dome that held Pinkamena inside. His hand was suddenly surrounded by an aura that glowed with the color of crimson. His hand began to glow as he focused his magic on the dome. Suddenly, the gray colors inside the dome started changing back to their regular colors and time started moving again. As soon as time started moving again, Pinkamena was unfrozen and had gone back to her ongoing argument.

"Someday I'll get out of here! I'll get out of here and I-"

"And you'll what?" said Crimson, smiling as he stood in front of Pinkamena; well, he would be if it wasn't for the glass dome keeping Pinkamena contained. Pinkamena jumped back a bit as she suddenly saw Crimson standing, right in front of her dome, smiling. She was even more surprised as she looked around and saw that all but her and Crimson was grayed out and frozen.

"W-What…What's going on?" she asked, "What did you do?" When she looked over at Crimson, she saw that he was still smiling. However, unlike before, he had a few beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. "Hey," she said, "You alright? You're not looking too good"

"Never mind that," Crimson said, "Now back to what I said earlier. Tell me what I want to know and then I get you out of here!" Pinkamena started walking back and forth as she thought about what he said. Stay inside a party-crazed girl forever? Or break free out into the real world!

"Alright!" she said with the same devilish grin Crimson gave her from before. "It's a deal"

"I'm glad to hear you say that!" Crimson said, still smiling. "But, you know what? How about we shake hands to officially make it a deal?" Pinkamena looked at him confused. How can someone shake hands through a glass dome? Unless he can phase through it, they can't shake hands. Suddenly, the area around her turned gray again while she remained untouched by the sudden change. She looked all around her, confused as to why the sudden change. She suddenly felt something tap her left shoulder, making her jump a little in surprise as she screamed.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"Geez, Pinkamena," said Crimson from behind Pinkamena. "If it was a snake, it woulda bit ya" When Pinkamena turned around and saw him, she immediately punched his shoulder. "Ouch! I'm sorry, okay?"

"What was that for?!" she screamed, "And also, how did you get in here?!" Crimson, keeping his eyes on Pinkamena, took a small step away from her.

"Look I didn't mean to scare you, okay?" said Crimson, "And as for your other question, I snuck in while you weren't watching" Pinkamena, after hearing this, just gave him an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Is that really how you came in here?" said a now agitated Pinkamena. "Or are you lying to me because of how you got in here is just another one of your secrets?"

"I'm afraid you're right," said Crimson, "Just another one of my secrets. I came into this little home of yours so that we can make this deal official!" As he said this, he held his hand out towards her with a smile on his face. "So what do you say?" Crimson said, "Deal?"

"Wait!" said Pinkamena, "How do I know that this isn't some trick? How do I know that you're not lying to me?" During Surprise's outburst, Pinkamena realized that she had a point. Plus this guy still isn't telling her anything! How can she trust him?

"Pinkamena, trust me!" said Crimson, maintaining the smile on his face. "I was able to get into this girl's mind and stop everything you see around you! And you saw all that stuff I did to save Ponyville, right? If I can do stuff like that, then getting you out of here should be easy!" Hearing this, Pinkamena had finally made her decision.

"Oh…alright!" she said before she reached out her hand towards his. The two shook each other's hand. But for some reason when Pinkamena tried pulling her hand away, Crimson still had a hold of it. "Let go of my hand!" said Pinkamena as she tried pulling her hand away again. Suddenly, Crimson's hand was surrounded by a blue flame that slowly spreads towards Pinkamena's hand. She started panicking as the blue flame covered her hand, and yet somehow the flame did not burn her.

"And now…" said Crimson as the blue flame quickly vanished and he pulled his hand away from hers. "It's official!" When he looked at Pinkamena, he saw that she was constantly turning her arm over as she looked for burns. "Oops! Sorry about that!"

"Just…Just don't do that!" said Pinkamena who was still agitated but also now a bit freaked out. After she calmed down a bit, she looked at Crimson with a serious look on her face. "Okay, I'll tell you. Obviously, this was a long time ago. This was before she started living on a rock farm"


End file.
